China Doll Girl
by LumosOrion
Summary: It wasn't as if she wasn't used to this, the lingering stares, the whispers behind her back; this had been going on since October anyway and all because of fucking Scorpius Malfoy. He used her like a game of Exploding Snap, playing with her until he was bored and something else came along. She was the puppet and he the puppeteer, and because of all of this she…ended up pregnant.


It wasn't as if she wasn't used to this, the lingering stares, the whispers behind her back; this had been going on since October anyway and all because of fucking Scorpius Malfoy. He was the real reason behind all of this; he never cared about her to begin with! He used her like a game of Exploding Snap, playing with her until he was bored and something else came along. She was the puppet and he the puppeteer, and because of all of this she ended up…ended up pregnant.

Rose just hugged her jacket tighter to her body as she walked down the long castle corridors, she could feel the stares burning into her back, and she could hear the underlying whisper of gossip, judging her. Her small pregnancy bump already felt heavier with every step that she took. She thought she had managed to get away from them all when a foot came out from no where and she was roughly pushed onto the floor. She could feel tears burn the corners of her eyes as she turned round to see none other than Scarlet Nott and Lyra Dolohov just standing over her with cruel smirks.

"Oh dear oh dear, look at this Scarlet, a knocked up Weasel is on the floor!" Lyra said with feigned shock.

"Oh Lyra, I see that you are right! Looks like the little slut has fucked one too many boys" Scarlet spat out with a cruel laugh.

The two Slytherin girls walked past her, kicking the dirt on the floor into her face and laughing right the way down the hallway. Rose was already in tears by the time that the two of them had walked past. She placed on hand on her bump and let out a sob as she pushed herself up from the ground and stumbled into a hidden alcove away from the rest of the hallway. What she didn't expect though was for someone else to be in that alcove as well.

Letting out a breath, Rose turned around only to be met with a pair of the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen, the most recogniseable eyes as well and stumbled back against the wall. Opening her mouth, it began to gape, no words came out as she was there gaping like a fish. She promptly closed her mouth and began to back away.

"I-I'm sorry!" She gasped out, finally finding her voice. "I'm sorry! I didn't know you were in here! I'll go! I'll go.."

She was just about to walk back out into the open when a hand was placed over her shoulder and pulled her back into a warm embrace. She gasped at first but then relaxed into the hug and hugged the person back. He was wearing the aftershave that she had bought him about 2 Christmases ago which made her lips turn up into a small smile.

Sebastian Finnigan.

Rose's first and the only real boyfriend. He was the one boy who Rose had liked since before she could remember. I know what you're thinking 'the only real boyfriend'? Well, no Rose wasn't one of those girls who made up boyfriends in their head and lied about them to everybody else, no Rose laughed at those girls. She describes him in that way because he was the only boy who actually loved her back, who loved her for her, not for her famous family, not for her 'body' or for her reputation, but for her and her alone. He had dumped her though, dumped her after finding out exactly whose baby it was that she was carrying. She couldn't blame him for it though, he deserved much better than her but she didn't want him to let her go.

"Rose," The boy whispered, his strong Irish accent coming through. "Rose, I'm…I'm so so sorry, I love you Rosie, and I really do mean it. Please Rosie, please forgive me"

Her head tilted up, her blue hazel eyes meeting his piercing blue and widening in shock. The boy really meant it. He wasn't bluffing or playing her on like Scorpius had done to her so many times before. That was one of the differences between Sebastian and Scorpius, Scorpius being the same age as her…maybe a couple of months older, was still immature, he knew that he was playing with her heart strings and so made it hurt even worse. Sebastian however, he knew how to treat a girl, he was a year older than both Scorpius and Rose and so he was a year of life lessons a head of them.

Rose slipped her hand up and placed it on his cheek, he flinched at first though, expecting her to slap him, but after she began to caress it he opened his eyes and looked straight back at her again. She gave him a smile, a smile that lit up her whole face and he returned it, placing his own large hand over her own. She felt a pull, it wasn't Sebastian pulling her towards him but it came from her heart, her head slowly began to move towards his and tilt to the side until her lips were pressed up against his.

She wasn't expecting him to kiss back with so much force, but he cupped her face and kissed her back with so much feeling that her legs began to shake. He backed up against the wall, not breaking the kiss, and began to sit down, pulling her onto his lap and kissing her even harder. When she felt a familiar tongue swipe her bottom lip she gasped, he took that opportunity and pushed his tongue into her mouth, exploring it like they were kissing for the first time ever. This wasn't their first kiss though, it was a kiss of passion, it showed just how much they had missed one another. Her hands lifted and tangled themselves in his hair while his slid down, over her bump, and into her back pockets, pulling her closer to him if that was possible at all.

"I love you Rose" Sebastian breathed out when the two of them finally pulled apart for air.

"I love you too Sebastian, I love you so much" Rose gasped out before pulling him back into a kiss by his hair.

She wanted to go further, much further than a simple kiss, but she was pregnant… you wasn't meant to have sex when you're pregnant… right? She could see that it was going to go much further but didn't do anything to stop it. Not when he was unbuttoning her shirt and beginning to leave trails of kisses down her neck, not when she unbuttoned his top and began to stroke that delicious skin underneath, not even when he had her lying down on the floor and his member already lined up. He had leant down and kissed her the same time that he pushed his member into her hot cavern, probably to stifle the moan that was going to come out. He began to thrust in and out of her, picking up speed and force each time, making them both moan out. She knew that she was about to come so she re-tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him down for another kiss as she began to thrust upwards. In no time they were both moaning as they came to their release, Sebastian whispering a spell so that his Quidditch jumper appeared and draping it over Rose's shoulders before pulling her into a hug and spelling their underwear back on.

She gave him a smile as his arms wrapped around her waist and his hands stopped, both placed on her bump either side of her bellybutton so his hands made the shape of a heart. She looked up at him and gave him another kiss, not lasting as long as their first of that night but not short either. When they both pulled away, Rose let out a yawn and buried herself into Sebastian's hoodie and leaning further into Sebastian before slowly drifting to sleep.

That was when Rose shot up and awake from bed, she looked around to see she wasn't in the alcove anymore and she wasn't in fifth year either. She winced as a sharp pain went through her back and slowly reached over for a glass of water. When she put the glass back down onto the bed side table an arm threw itself around her and pulled her closer to him.

"What's the matter love? Bad dream?" Her husband asked, tiredness lacing every word.

"No, best dream ever Sebastian, best dream ever" She replied softly with a smile on her face as she caressed her large baby bump, Finnigan number five was on his way.


End file.
